hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor police officers
This is a list of police officers (and FBI agents, sheriffs and other law-keepers) that have appeared prominently in just one Hellblazer story, though they may have had cameo appearances in other stories. They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname (where applicable). More prominent characters receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Police' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). Eddie Bell Bell is one of Watford's team in London Metropolitan Police's robbery unit; his rank isn't known, but it's presumably detective constable or detective inspector, since Watford is a detective chief inspector. He briefly met Constantine during the Colin Gates debacle, after Gates had murdered their suspects. He is a heavy-set, bald black man. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 140 Roger Bentham Deceased Bentham was a Scottish police detective who worked with John Constantine and Ghant after a succubus began killing people on his patch. It turned out she was pregnant with the spawn of a vampire, and was living on nearby Gruinard Island, which had been unpopulated since biological weapons had been tested there in WWII. The three arrived on the island to discover that her children had devoured her. They bound them to the island and fled, but Bentham - feeling guilty - returned from time to time to leave clothes and food. Eventually he quit the police force and opened up a bait and tackle shop. In 2005 he, Ghant and Gemma Masters sailed to the island one last time; Gemma freed the children, who killed and ate Bentham. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 187. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 188 Bill Hutcheon thumb|Eddie Bell (left) and Bill Hutcheon Hutcheon is one of Watford's team in London Metropolitan Police's robbery unit; his rank isn't known, but it's presumably detective constable or detective inspector, since Watford is a detective chief inspector. He briefly met Constantine during the Colin Gates debacle, after Gates had murdered their suspects. He is a thin white man who wears a trilby hat. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 140 Chief Superintendant Millham Millham is an important figure in the London Metropolitan Police. According to Watford, his girlfriend 'spunks like a bloke if you do her at a murder scene', hence Millham commandeering such places once forensics have been through them. They presumably went at it at the scene of Isabel Bracknell's murder. Mentioned in: Hellblazer issue 140 Detective Constable Shaw Deceased Shaw was a racist cop who, along with Detective Constable Kenfield, was sent to arrest George Ridley after Ridley joined in an anti-fascist march. Shaw planted some cannabis in Ridley's bedroom and began to arrest him, but when Mrs Ridley, George's mum, got in the way he shoved her off. She fell down the stairs and fatally broke her neck. George, furious, grabbed a shotgun from under his pillow and shot Shaw through his bedroom window. Shaw fell onto a wall covered in glass, where he bled to death. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 78 Detective Constable Kenfield Kenfield, along with Detective Constable Shaw, was sent to arrest George Ridley after Ridley had joined in an anti-fascist march. Shaw planted cannabis in George's bedroom and, during the subsequent struggle, pushed Mrs Ridley down some stairs to her death. George grabbed a shotgun and killed Shaw, telling Kenfield that he'd kill him too if he intervened. After the incident, Kenfield - still in shock - was approached by 'detective inspector' John Constantine and 'sergeant' Chas Chandler who asked him what happened. Not thinking, Kenfield told them and consequently earned a telling-off from his superior officer. Unlike Shaw, Kenfield is not overtly racist. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 78. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 79 Category:Police